


A Little Unsteady

by sanvers_shipper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvers_shipper/pseuds/sanvers_shipper
Summary: Alex is really into Maggie, but given this is the one part of her life that has never been perfect, she's easily flustered. They decide to take things slowly, though that doesn't last too long.Post 2x08





	1. Chapter 1

“Of course, you’re not going to go crazy on me, are ya?”

Alex nodded, finding herself lost in Maggie’s eyes. “Probably, yeah,” she replied, before brushing Maggie’s hair aside and pulling her in for another kiss. She was hungry, wanted more of her, but as the two made their way to the couch she also began to feel overwhelmed. This was… this was amazing. But it was also so much. So much for Alex to process.

They were on the couch now and Maggie was on top of her, gently caressing her sides, kissing her neck. Alex had thought that now that she was “out” she could relax but she found that she was still constantly making new discoveries, one of which was just how much she liked this. How much she liked the way Maggie’s hands felt on her, the way her lips felt on hers. But then Maggie’s hands began to creep under Alex’s shirt and she wasn’t sure why, but she panicked.

Maggie looked at Alex and quickly pulled her hands away when she saw Alex’s eyes. “Too fast,” Maggie said. “Sorry.” She moved her hands back to Alex’s sides and continued kissing. She saw a single tear slide down Alex’s face and quickly pulled away, sitting up fully this time.

“Hey,” She said softly, squeezing Alex’s hand. “What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex blurted. “It’s stupid. I’m being stupid. I’m happy. I’m so happy, I promise.” And Maggie could see the happiness in Alex’s eyes and she knew it was true. “I’m just emotional and I feel so dumb and I know you didn’t want to deal with this. Someone fresh off the boat and all.”

“Alex,” Maggie said seriously. “Look at me,” she said, softening her voice. Alex obeyed. “That is not what I meant. You are not stupid. Being emotional is not stupid. That’s just what the patriarchy would like to have you believe.” Alex chuckled and scooted towards Maggie, allowing the cop to cuddle in close. “You are not going to scare me off with a few tears, Danvers.”

Alex knew it was her turn to talk, but she wasn’t quite sure what to say. “I don’t know why I’m freaking out,” she admitted. 

“Because it’s new. And you feel out of control. And you’re not used to feeling out of control,” Maggie offered.

“Yeah,” Alex said, pointing at Maggie. “That.” Maggie just stared at Alex lovingly, patiently. “You don’t seem concerned,” Alex noted. “Why aren’t you freaked out by my freak out?”

Maggie just kept smiling. “Because it’s going to be okay. We’ll take it slow. And you’ll be okay.”

“How do you know?” Alex asked. She wanted to add, how do you know I’m not just broken, but she refrained.

“Do you trust me?” Maggie asked.

Alex thought about it for a moment. “Yeah,” she replied. “I trust you.”

“Then just trust me when I tell you that it’s going to be okay. Think you can do that, Danvers?”

Alex smirked, appreciating the casual tone returning to Maggie’s voice. “I think I can manage. Can we go back to making out now?” Alex asked.

Maggie nodded and leaned into Alex, kissing her passionately, but careful not to let her hands roam.

 

“We could just stay here and watch a movie,” Alex suggested the next week when Maggie had come over. It was Friday night and she was a bit tired, but also wanted to make sure Maggie knew she wasn’t afraid to be alone with her. “I know I freaked out last week. But I’m feeling better. You know, calmer.”

“Glad to hear it, Danvers,” Maggie replied. “But I still want to take you somewhere nice.”

“You do?” Alex asked, failing to hide the surprise in her voice.

“Yep, it’s not too fancy,” Maggie said, “But maybe change out of the gym clothes?” Alex nodded and scurried off to her bedroom, returning in a pair of black jeans and one of her nicer sweaters.

“Perfect,” Maggie said, taking her by the hand. “Ready? Thought we’d take my bike.”

Alex nodded. “Let me just grab my helmet,” she replied and they headed out.

Riding on the back of the motorcycle was a weird experience for Alex. She didn’t realize quite how much she liked being in control until suddenly she was on a bike and someone else was driving. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that it was okay. That the someone else driving was Maggie. And she trusted Maggie. Alex held on tightly to Maggie’s waist. She enjoyed the way her fingers brushed against the small strip of skin between Maggie’s shirt and pants. Maybe she would get used to this physical intimacy thing after all. Maybe Maggie was right. It’ll just take some time.

Maggie opened the door to the restaurant for Alex. “Thanks,” she said with a small smile.

“Hey Maggie,” The hostess greeted her. “I’ll show you to your table. Saved your favorite one, over by the window.”

“Thanks, Kathy,” Maggie replied. Alex looked at her, a bit puzzled. “I used to waitress here when I first moved to National City. They only had part time work at the police department so I had to find something else.”

“They seem pretty fond of you here,” Alex said with a smile. Maggie shrugged her shoulders, a bit embarrassed. 

The two ordered their meals and sat in a bit of an awkward silence. Alex sipped at her beer. “This is why dating is the worst,” Alex said, her outburst startling Maggie slightly. “I mean it’s not the worst with you, but I mean… we used to have a non-stop back and forth and now we’re just sitting here in silence because I don’t know what I’m supposed to say on a date.”

Maggie smiled, unfazed. “Well… what would you talk about if this weren’t a date?” She asked.

“I’d tell you about this really intriguing dagger that I analyzed in the lab today that I found lodged inside of the ribcage of some alien remains,” Alex said, her eyes lighting up. “But that’s not really date conversation.”

“Says who?” Maggie asked. “I deem it date conversation if I can hold your hand while you tell me?”

Alex smiled and reached for Maggie’s hand. “I think that can be arranged,” she replied, before rattling off all of her day’s discoveries.

When the waitress came by with the dessert menu, the women paused their conversation to take a look. “I’m pretty full,” Alex said.

“Don’t you know, Danvers, there’s a separate compartment in your stomach for dessert,” Maggie informed. She studied the menu carefully.

“Didn’t know you had such a sweet tooth,” Alex teased.

“We can go if you’re ready to head out,” Maggie offered.

“No,” Alex shook her head. “Don’t let me stop you. I’ll have some coffee. Suspecting I might need a pick me up to make it through our movie this evening.”

Maggie ordered the chocolate mousse cake, and after giving Alex a taste, proceeded to devour it. If Maggie was self-conscious about it, she didn’t let on. It reminded Alex of Kara and she found it endearing. The waitress came by with the check and Maggie reached for it without missing a beat.

“Let me split it,” Alex objected.

“Nope,” Maggie said.

“But I got two beers and-” Alex began, but Maggie cut her off.

“Listen up, Danvers. This is lesbian dating 101. There is nothing romantic about splitting the check on a first date. The one who does the asking pays and the other one smiles and says thank you. Got it?”

Alex let out a small sigh and smiled. “Thank you.”

“Ready to go?” Maggie asked. Alex nodded and took her hand as they walked to the parking lot.

 

Once back at Maggie’s place, she turned on the television and opened up Netflix. “Your pick,” Maggie said, handing over the remote. “One catch. It has to be from the Gay & Lesbian section.”

Alex rolled her eyes and scrolled through. “These all look really bad,” Alex stated.

“Welcome to movie watching as a minority. Of these choices, I’d probably recommend Loving Anabelle.”

Alex looked skeptical. “She’s in a catholic school girl uniform. This looks like a porno.”

Maggie laughed. “There’s always the L-Word…”

“That basically is a porno!” Alex exclaimed.

“And how would you know this?” Maggie asked, smirking.

“Kara might have made me watch the pilot during our last sister night.”

“You watched with your sister? Yeah, I guess that’s a bit rough,” Maggie conceded. “But give it another try. It is not a porno, the second episode is better and you are such a Dana.”

“What does that mean?” Alex asked ready to get defensive.

“Guess you’ll have to watch to find out,” Maggie said, taking the remote back.

After they spent most of the episode talking, it finally ended. “I am not a Dana,” Alex said defiantly. “You’re just saying that because I’m a baby gay.”

Maggie grinned. “I’m impressed, Danvers, where’d you pick up the terminology?”

“I read,” Alex state vaguely.

“And it’s not a bad thing,” Maggie reassured. “I always liked Dana.”

“So who are you?” Alex asked. 

“Some mixture of Shane and Alice maybe? We could watch some more and you can weigh in?” Maggie suggested.

Alex shook her head and turned off the television. She had to admit she’d been watching the episode, thinking that some of it looked fun, something she wanted to try. She pressed her lips gently against Maggie’s and slowly began to deepen it. Maggie followed her lead. Feeling brave, and pretty turned on from both their cuddling and their television watching, Alex pushed Maggie down onto the couch. She let her fingers caress the skin on Maggie’s stomach and slowly creep up towards her bra. Maggie let out a small moan and Alex looked at her with concern. Maggie smiled. “That’s a good thing, I promise.”

Alex nodded and moved her hands up, loving the way Maggie’s breasts felt, even if her fingers didn’t dare go underneath the bra. After a few moments, Alex moved her hands back down toward the hem of Maggie’s shirt. She played with the hem for a while as they continued to make out. Maggie noticed Alex seemed to be growing nervous. “You okay?” She asked.

Alex nodded. “I want to… I want to…”

Maggie gave her hand a squeeze. “You want to take off my shirt?” Alex squeezed her eyes shut and nodded, mentally berating herself for being so bad at this. “How about I take it off for you?” Maggie asked. Alex continued to nod and when she opened her eyes Maggie sat in front of her in her dark purple bra.

“You’re really beautiful, Maggie,” Alex said. She leaned in to kiss Maggie again. She pulled away a bit abruptly. “Do you want me to?” She gestured to her shirt.

Maggie bit her tongue, refusing to let the words “hell yes” slip from her lips. Instead she managed to whisper, “If you’re comfortable.”

“Well, you did, so,” Alex replied.

Maggie held Alex’s wrists to stop her from pulling up her shirt. “That doesn’t mean you have to.”

Alex couldn’t help but grin at her considerate girlfriend. This was so different from the few experiences she’d had with men in college. “I want to,” Alex said. “It’s just... I have some bruises, you know, from work and stuff and it’s not the most attractive thing in the world. Maybe we should…” Alex reached for the lamp and Maggie stopped her. 

Maggie stared for a moment, wondering who had hurt Alex, wondering how she’d gotten the idea that she wasn’t a vision, wondering how she could change Alex’s mind about that. “Danvers, don’t you dare,” Maggie said with a seriousness in her voice that Alex wasn’t used to. “I want to see you.” Alex nodded and lifted her shirt over her head, revealing the navy blue bra that she purchased shortly after Maggie had kissed her. Maggie soaked in the sight before her, bruises and scars and all and looked back to Alex’s scared but excited face. “You are beautiful.”

She pulled Alex on top of her and held onto Alex’s waist. Maggie traced the marks on her stomach gently as they continued to make out. Alex was so caught up in the moment that she barely heard Maggie’s whisper. “It’s getting late.”

Alex nodded and began to get up. Maggie held her arm. “Do you want to stay over?” Alex bit her lip. “No pressure. Totally up to you.”

Alex nodded. “That sounds nice,” she said, a small smile on her face. “Can I borrow something to sleep in?”

“Of course,” Maggie replied. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out an NCPD t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. “These are long on me so hopefully they’ll fit.”

“Thanks,” Alex said and headed into the bathroom to change. 

When she came back, Maggie stared. “I think I could get used to the sight of you in my clothes,” she said.

“I could get used to wearing them,” Alex replied.

“Are you tired?” Maggie asked.

“Not really,” Alex admitted. The adrenaline was coursing through her veins. Maggie was lying beside her and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She’d taken off her bra when she got ready for bed and now she regretted it. Her hardened nipples were definitely visible through the t-shirt and she felt embarrassed.

A part of her was hoping Maggie would make a move, but knew she wouldn’t. Not unless Alex somehow signaled to her that it was okay. And boy was it okay. She just didn’t know quite how to communicate that. So instead she just laid there quietly until finally Maggie spoke.

“I usually watch Cupcake Wars before I fall asleep,” Maggie said shyly.

“Really?” Alex smirked. “Cupcake Wars?”

“What are you more of a Cutthroat Kitchen kind of gal?”

Alex shook her head. “Nah, Cupcake Wars is fine.”

Maggie turned on the program and snuggled into Alex’s side. As much as Alex had been wanting something different, this was pretty perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The next morning Alex arrived at Kara’s apartment, donuts in hand. “Hey, Kara,” she greeted as she let herself into the apartment. Kara ran over, grabbed the donuts, stuck one in her mouth and then hugged her sister hello. “You know, if I didn’t know you I’d think you’d been held captive and starved.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “How was your date with Maggie? I want to hear everything.”

Alex plopped herself onto the couch. “It was wonderful. She’s wonderful. I told you that she’s tough and smart and beautiful but she’s also so… patient and kind.”

  
“That’s great, Alex,” Kara replied smiling. “So what’s wrong?” She asked. 

“How do you know something’s wrong?” Alex asked.

“Because you have that look on your face. Also you brought a dozen donuts. Usually you only bring six.”

Alex sighed. “I want to talk to you about something that I don’t know if I should talk to you about.”

“Sex,” Kara said matter-of-factly, digging into another donut.

“What?” Alex said, panic spreading across her face. “How did you-”

“Alex,” Kara began. “Sex is like the only thing that makes you uncomfortable. Always has. Ever since you found that Cosmo magazine under my bed and freaked out about me reading it.”

“Well you were only 15!” Alex argued.

“Yes, Alex. 15, a very normal age to begin thinking about sex,” Kara replied. “Anyway, not the point. I’m glad you brought this up. It is okay for you to talk about with me. Or you know, with Maggie…”

Alex stared awkwardly at the floor. “I want to but I feel nervous.”

“About talking about it with her or you know doing it with her?” Kara asked. Alex glared at her. “Glad you’re not the one with heat vision,” Kara muttered. “I’m just trying to help.”

“I know,” Alex said with a sigh. “Both I guess.”

“Well I think you have to talk to her,” Kara advised. 

“I know,” Alex agreed. “But…”

“No, Alex. You really need to. Have you talked about it at all?”

“Just that I want to go slowly.”

“And she was respectful of that?” Kara said, quickly morphing into the intimidating sibling ready to beat Maggie up.

“Of course, Kara. She was perfect. I just get flustered.”  
  
“Do you want to write it down?” 

“What? No that’s weird!”

Kara sighed. “Well you have to do something. Does she at least know you’re a…” Kara trailed off but made a face.

Alex rolled her eyes. “You can say virgin, Kara. If I have to get better about talking about sex, then you have to be able to say virgin.”

“I can say virgin,” Kara huffed. “I just didn’t want to make you feel bad and besides virginity is just a social construct anyway.”

“True,” Alex said, “but in that case why do I have to-”

Kara sighed and sat down next to Alex. “You don’t have to,” she said and squeezed Alex’s hand. “I just think you’ll feel better if you do.” Alex knew she was right. 

 

The next day, Alex was trying to go about her work but she couldn’t focus. She kept thinking about Maggie. And what she wanted to do with Maggie. And how she never thought she’d be able to articulate that to Maggie. She took a break from the lab and went for a walk to clear her head. She kept hearing Kara telling her, “You could write it down.” It felt so stupid. But she felt like she needed to do something.

 

_I think we should talk about sex._

She typed out the text message and stared at it. She hovered over the send button and finally hit it.

Maggie read the desk, sitting at her desk at the precinct and nearly spit out her coffee. 

“You okay, over there?” One of her colleagues asked.

“Yup!” she reassured. She looked back down at her phone and smiled as she typed out a response.

_Right now?_

Alex laughed at the response. What did she think Maggie was going to do, make fun of her? She knew Maggie better than that.

_No not right now! I’m at work and I assume you are to. I don’t know, later?_

Maggie texted back. _Alright, Danvers. Looking forward to our chat ;)_

After work that night, Maggie came over with a six pack of beer. Alex opened two bottles and they sat down on the couch. “I didn’t mean to be overly formal,” Alex apologized. “I just knew if I didn’t text you I’d chicken out.”

Maggie nodded. “I get that,” she said, eager to validate her girlfriend. “But Alex, this doesn’t have to be a scary thing. It _shouldn’t_ be a scary thing. It should be a fun thing and if it’s not, we shouldn’t do it.”

Alex’s eyes were glued to the floor. “I know. And it is fun. And it will be fun. I’m just scared.”

“Of what?” Maggie prompted. Alex didn’t respond. “Are you going to make me guess?” Alex still said nothing. “Hmmm… are you scared you won’t like it?”

Alex let out a hearty laugh and it lightened the mood. “Maggie, that is one thing I can assure you that I am not afraid of.” Maggie smiled and waited patiently. “I’m new at this. And I might not be good. And _you_ might not like it. And you might see me differently. And-” The worries tumbled out of Alex’s mouth in a hurry.

“Look, I know you haven’t been with a woman before,” Maggie said with a shrug. “But I’m not worried. It’ll be good because it’s you and me. And if it’s not that good the first time, we’ll talk about it and make better. That’s how it works.”

“It’s not just… it’s not just…” Alex was getting flustered again.

It finally clicked and Maggie got it. “Women,” she said. “It’s not just women.” Alex nodded her head, still refusing to look at her girlfriend. “Come here,” Maggie said and Alex inched closer. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex. “Did you think that would scare me?” 

“I don’t know. I guess.” Alex said softly.

“It’s not a big deal.”

“Yes, it is,” Alex argued. “I’m 29 and I’ve never had sex and I feel like a freak.” She buried her face in her hands.

“Alex,” Maggie said. Alex finally looked up at her. “You are not a freak. 29 is not that old. And on top of all that, virginity is a social construct anyway.”

Alex laughed. “That’s what Kara said,” she mumbled.

“Well, you have a smart sister then,” Maggie said. She placed a kiss on Alex’s head and they cuddled for a while.

“I want you to know that I want to though,” Alex said quietly.

Maggie smiled. “I know. Me too. But not tonight,” she chuckled.

Maggie thought that would be the end of the conversation but then she heard a whisper. “But soon.” 

“Yeah?” Maggie questioned. “There’s really no rush, babe.”

“I don’t know about that,” Alex said. “A girl can only take so many cold showers…”

Maggie laughed and pulled Alex in for a kiss.

 

 

“Hey Danvers,” Maggie greeted, as she picked up her phone.

“Are you free this Saturday?” Alex asked.

“Yes,” Maggie replied, a smile making its way across her face. “Why?” She asked, even though she knew where this was going.

“I want to make you dinner,” Alex said.

“Can you cook?” Maggie asked skeptically.

“Hey!” Alex replied, in mock offense.

“I’m just asking!”

Alex smiled. “Okay, I want to make dinner _with_ you?”

“That sounds fun,” Maggie agreed. “What should we make? Want me to pick up any ingredients.”

“Nope, I’ll get everything we need. You can just help.”

“Make sure you don’t burn the house down. Got it.” Maggie teased. “How about I bring dessert then?”

“Sounds great.”

 

Saturday morning, Maggie made her way to the grocery store. Unsure exactly what she was looking for, she wandered a bit. Her eyes lit up when she saw strawberries and melting chocolate, but she thought bringing those over might just give Alex a heart attack. She made a mental note to bring those over another time. And whipped cream, too. After staring at the bakery case for quite some time, she finally looked up at the young man behind the counter. “Two red velvet cupcakes, please.”

The man smiled back and began to box up the desserts. “Special occasion?” He asked. 

“Possibly,” Maggie said. The man looked a bit puzzled but handed the box over to her and wished her a good night.

Maggie went back to her apartment and tried to distract herself but the day was dragging on. Maybe she could just go over early? Patience, she told herself. Eventually, five o’clock rolled around and she headed to Alex’s.

Alex opened the door, trying to hide her eagerness. Maggie handed her the box of cupcakes. “Red velvet,” she said.

“Yum,” Alex replied, setting the box down on the table.

“So how’s your day been?” Maggie asked. Alex looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She couldn’t very well say she sat around waiting for dinner. “Good,” Alex finally answered. “Pretty low key,” she said.

Maggie smirked. “I bought the cupcakes this morning and spent the rest of the day willing time to go faster, too,” she admitted and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek.

Alex grinned. “I guess next time, we’ll do lunch,” she joked.

“So what are we having?” Maggie asked.

Alex held up the recipe she’d printed out. “Salmon with mango salsa,” she declared.

“Have you ever made it before?” Maggie asked. Alex shook her head. “Have you ever made fish before?” Alex shook her head. Maggie laughed. “Alright, Danvers. Can you please let me take the lead on this one? You can be my sous chef.”

Normally, Alex would object to being second in command of anything, but when Maggie said it, it sounded so cute. “Fine,” Alex conceded. “I am hungry and I’d like to make something edible.”

“That’s the spirit,” Maggie cheered. “Now go get a pan. You do have a pan right?”

“Yes, I have a pan,” She replied grumpily.

The two worked together nicely, Maggie instructing and Alex learning as they went. Maggie was impressed that Alex had managed to find a fresh mango. “I’ll dice this,” Maggie said, holding it up. “Then I think we’ll be ready to mix it into the salsa and put the salmon in the oven.” Alex nodded and watched with admiration as Maggie chopped.

Alex noticed Maggie had stolen a few bites of mango. “Hey!” she objected.

“You’ve got to taste it,” she insisted, mostly to excuse her behavior. “To see if you need to add sugar or anything. Want to try?” Alex nodded. She was about to reach down to the cutting board when she noticed Maggie was holding a piece close to her lips. Alex hesitated briefly, but ate the piece Maggie held out to her. Alex breath caught in her throat. She couldn’t explain why having Maggie’s fingers in her mouth was doing what it was doing to her. But it was. If Alex hadn’t been sure that tonight was the night, now she was.

She and Maggie stared at each other, eyes locked. Alex stepped forward and kissed Maggie. She pulled Maggie close, their bodies flush against each other. There was a slight taste of mango on both their tongues and it made Alex smile. Afraid they’d completely lose concept of their surroundings, Maggie gently pulled away. “We should probably,” she gestured toward the salmon in the pan.

“Right,” Alex said nodding. She placed the pan in the oven. She set the timer for fifteen minutes and looked at Maggie. “Couch?” She asked.

Maggie nodded. Before even settling down on the couch Alex took off her shirt. Maggie smiled at her girlfriend’s newfound confidence and followed suit. Maggie made herself comfortable on top of Alex and gently began kissing her girlfriend’s neck. Alex took the lead yet again, putting both of her hands on Maggie’s face and kissing her hard. Maggie was caught off guard. “Is this okay?” Alex asked, her insecurity rearing its ugly head. Maggie smiled, nodded and reciprocated. Alex had just begun to fumble with the clasps on Maggie’s bra when they were both startled by the timer. “Fuck,” Alex said. It was the first time Maggie had heard her curse and it just turned her on even more.  
  
The buzzing was annoyingly loud. Maggie got up and reached for her shirt. “No,” Alex protested.

“No?” Maggie asked. The buzzing continued.

“No,” Alex repeated softly. “Please?”

“Sure,” Maggie replied walking over to turn off the timer. “No objections, here,” she said with a smirk.

So the two women sat down at Alex’s dining room table in their bras and jeans and dug into their home cooked meal. “This is actually really good,” Alex announced.

“It is,” Maggie agreed. “Told you we make a pretty good team,” she said with a wink. After that they ate quickly and quietly. Even Alex knew it wasn’t an awkward silence, but rather a purposeful once.

“Do you want to have the cupcakes now or later?” Maggie asked, hoping she knew the answer.

Alex still managed to surprise her. “After,” she said. “We’ll have them after,” she repeated, smiling.

“After?” Maggie raised an eyebrow, looking carefully to confirm that she was reading the situation correctly. Alex nodded.

She took Maggie’s hand and led her into the bedroom. Maggie crawled onto the bed. “Now where were we?” Maggie joked.

“I was making an embarrassing attempt to remove your bra,” Alex reminded.

“Aww, cut yourself some slack. It’s a different angle than you are used to.” Maggie looked at Alex, lust in her eyes. “Care to try again?”

Alex hopped onto the bed and crawled towards Maggie. She reached around the smaller woman’s breasts and carefully unlatched her bra. She let it fall onto the bed. “Wow,” Alex said quietly. She couldn’t help but stare. Finally, she looked back up at Maggie. “Sorry,” She mumbled, embarrassed.

Maggie took Alex’s face in her hands, prompting her girlfriend to make eye contact. “You can look all you want,” Maggie reassured. “You can even touch if you want to,” she said with a teasing lilt to her voice.

Alex felt herself about to choke on her words again. So she took a deep breath in to calm herself. “This first though,” she said, before undoing her own bra and putting it aside by Maggie’s. Now it was Maggie’s turn to lay there, mesmerized. “You’re beautiful,” Maggie said.

Alex smiled and slowly reached toward Maggie’s breasts. She put her palms over both of them, giving them a gentle squeeze. Maggie watched with a smile, enjoying the curious and excited nature with which Alex explored. Alex pulled her hands away and brought back just two fingers. She massaged Maggie’s nipples carefully and Maggie groaned. Alex could feel her own nipples hardening, she could feel the wetness pooling in her underwear and only then did she realize the both still had pants on. She reached for the buttons on Maggie’s jeans and Maggie nodded enthusiastically, helping Alex to remove them, revealing her light purple panties. Alex removed her own jeans and looked at Maggie, eyes full with vulnerability. “You’ll tell me if I’m doing something wrong?”

Maggie smiled. “There is no wrong,” she assured. “You’re doing great. Just do what feels good.”

Do what feels good. Alex repeated to herself in her head. She put a knee on each side of Maggie and kissed her. She pressed her body against Maggie’s so their breasts were touching. She felt a shock run through her. She kissed Maggie harder and was quickly discovering she needed relief and she needed it soon. She repositioned herself so she was straddling one of Maggie’s thighs. She grinded against Maggie. She let out an involuntary gasp. Her cheeks turned pink. She noticed she’d left a trail of wetness on Maggie’s thigh. Her cheeks turned red. But before she could even say anything, Maggie squeezed her hand lovingly and Alex knew everything was okay. With the boost of confidence she needed, she took off her underwear. Alex reached towards Maggie’s and the smaller woman arched her back and wriggled out of them. Alex stared at the patch of hair that had been hiding behind the panties. She laid down on top of her girlfriend so that her lips were near Maggie’s ears. “I need you,” Alex whispered. They started kissing again, but this time, Maggie’s hands slowly made their way down to where Alex had a small carefully maintained patch of hair of her own. Only hers was red. “Natural redhead, huh?” Maggie whispered. Alex blushed again.

Slowly and gently at first, Maggie rubbed small circles around Alex’s clit. She noticed how the rhythm of Alex’s breathing had changed. “That… feels so… good,” Alex panted.

Maggie wanted to enter her, but didn’t want to catch off guard. “I want to be inside you,” She told Alex. She waited for a reply.

“Yessss,” Alex nearly hissed. “please.” She was squeezing her eyes shut and Maggie knew she was really close.

Maggie stopped rubbing and Alex moaned at the loss of contact. “It’s okay,” Maggie said. “I’ve got you.” She put her thumb onto Alex’s clit and pressed inside Alex with her index finger. “How’s that?” She asked.

“So good,” Alex moaned. Maggie established a rhythm pumping in and out. She tried reading Alex for cues. Thankfully, Alex had moved passed her shyness. “More,” she groaned.

“Fingers?” Maggie asked, just to confirm. Alex nodded enthusiastically and Maggie added her middle finger. Alex moaned. Maggie continued exactly what she was doing. “Don’t stop,” Alex begged.

“I won’t, babe,” Maggie assured. “I’ve got you,” she said again. And with that, Maggie pressed down on Alex’s clit just a bit harder and sent her tumbling over the edge. Alex let out a string of incomprehensible sounds.

Finally, Maggie heard words she recognized. “Oh my god.” Alex was still shaking and Maggie wrapped her arms around her to steady her. “That was… that was… perfect." 

Maggie smiled proudly. “Thanks,” she said and planted a kiss onto Alex’s lips. “Cupcakes?” She asked.

Alex shook her head. A mischievous look in her eye. “It’s your turn. And I’m thinking I’d like something else for dessert.”

“Yeah?” Alex nodded and kissed her way down Maggie’s abdomen. “Are you sure?”

“Do you not want me to?” Alex asked growing self-conscious.

“Oh I want you to…”

“Is there anything, ummm, I should know?” Alex asked awkwardly.

  
“Yes,” Maggie said, surprising Alex. “I am about to explode, so do whatever the fuck you want but do it now please.” The statement devolved into a whine and Alex laughed and got to work.

She kissed the inside of Maggie’s thighs. She kissed down towards Maggie’s lips. She playfully sucked on Maggie’s clit, which earned her a “are you sure you haven’t done this before?” Alex may have done some research, but she certainly wasn’t going to admit it at this moment. She licked up and down and pressed her tongue into Maggie. “You taste, so good,” she moaned. Maggie smiled and softly pressed Alex’s head back towards her center. Alex could hear Maggie’s breathing becoming labored. She could feel that Maggie was gently tugging on Alex’s hair. “Yes,” she said. “Just like that. Oh godddd,” she moaned as she came undone.

Alex moved to lay beside her. She reached for Maggie’s hand. “How was?” Alex began to ask, desperately needed validation despite all that just occurred.  Maggie didn’t even let her finish the question.

“Amazing,” Maggie said. “How are you?”

Alex paused and thought about it. “I’m good,” she said, a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

“Yeah?” Maggie questioned.

“Yeah,” Alex replied, more solidly now. “I’m amazing,” she said with a smirk.


End file.
